The present invention relates to a support leg for a bass drum and means for freely adjusting and thereafter maintaining the position and length of the support leg of the bass drum.
For a conventional bass drum support leg, the direction of the support leg may be freely adjustable with respect to the drum body and it is maintained in a selected adjusted orientation with respect to the drum body so that the support leg has a prescribed incline, to either the right or the left side. This is described, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publications Nos. 56-5119; 58-9271; and 58-37101. A flexible structure is provided so that the length of the support leg may be adjusted readily at the same time in many cases.